User talk:ForteFZ
Hi there! Until Hunter re-protects the Wiki from Unregistered Users, I'm giving you the honorary "Rollback" ability so you can undo vandalism/bad edits with the click of a button. Good luck. }} 21:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) hey i saw the new pics of the champion items...whered u get them?--WingZeroKai 04:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) lol, so u edited out his hands?--WingZeroKai 01:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) OHHHHH! LOL. I like how at the end of a round or match, people can change their weapons, shoot and sometimes even move around...--WingZeroKai 01:08, October 27, 2010 (UTC) YO FORTE U PLAY IJJI? Negabandit86 FTW, I think I fked up my signature... 02:33, October 29, 2010 (UTC) hey i play AVA, too! my IGN in AVA is WingZeroJe, wats urs plz.--WingZeroKai 02:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) oh thats alright, AVA is a high sys req game--WingZeroKai 02:58, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Follow up Hows the cleanup looking? Up to Par? What needs fixing? What do you think about our GRI (A better explanation page is coming soon, for now just go on assault rifle's pages and look in the statistics section of the Item Box)? What do you think of the wiki developing a stat tracking system? -- 02:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) What do you about the files in Category:Hi Resolution Images? You wont fuly apreciate them until you visit File:M9 Professional Fanart.jpg. What should we make of File:Deckland's P90 TR.jpg? And what about our sites new skin? Please leave me a message @ my talk page. -- 04:35, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but that's what concerns me. HOW did he get those? WHERE are they from? When we asked them he claimed he got them from a family-member GM. But then other works of his ( 1 | 2 | 3 ) are questionable. -- 00:09, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Monthly madness can you mabye ask the next nexon repersentitive if they are gonna continue the monthly madness in 2011? I wanna know so i can change the pages names if nessarry 02:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) M16A3 Champion Hello, Forte. I wish to contact Greatfullded to see if he would be interested in letting HMR do a weapons review on the M16A3 Champion, but for me to ask him myself directly ingame is not likely to yield a result. So I am asking, with all due respect, that you ask him if he's interested in letting someone review the weapon. Please respond ASAP. Thank you.--WingZeroKai 22:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on the interviews :D 03:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) It's been taken care of and the person has been banned. }} 01:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Grand Welcome Entourage Oh yeah, WB. :L ZeroExalted (Talk) • 20:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Saw you made an edit earlier. Good to see you back on, at least for a little while :D SeaCrane_1 14:27, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey. i read your page and it said you ran out of famous people to interview? Well can you interview -stiffninja- please? Hes like so awesome and most free runners are inspired by him. thanksILYx3